かごめ、かごめ (Circle You, Circle You)
by twentae
Summary: [SONGFIC] Circle you, circle you, just so that you can't escape. Circle you, circle you, what game shall we play? During the night, before daybreak, we can become buddies! Circle you, circle you, "Who stands behind you right now?" / Rated T for sadistic. / First Horror fic.


**Title : ****かごめ、かごめ ****(Circle You, Circle You)**

**Genre : Horror, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : You, Kim Kibum (Key), EXO**

**Length : Songfic**

**Inspired By : Vocaloid – Kagome Kagome (disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya selama membaca)**

**Summary :**_ Circle you, circle you, just so that you can't escape.  
Circle you, circle you, what game shall we play?  
During the night, before daybreak, we can become buddies!  
Circle you, circle you,  
"Who stands behind you right now?"_

.

**_twentae_**

**.**

_hi no ataranu haikyo  
mukishitsu na rouka  
tsukiatari no heya ni  
wasuraruru kodomotachi_

.

_In an abandoned building forever in the shade,  
at the end of the lifeless corridor,  
is a room, inside which,  
some forsaken children dwell._

.

Kamu melangkah masuk ke sebuah gedung tua yang lapuk. Tugas dari gurumu lah yang mengharuskanmu memasuki gedung aneh ini. _Menceritakan pengalaman menegangkan_, tch, kamu mendecih dalam pikiranmu. Guru SMA mana yang memberikan tugas setingkat Sekolah Dasar seperti itu kepada muridnya? Namun tugas tetaplah tugas, mau tak mau, kamu harus menyelesaikannya meski kamu membenci tugas itu setengah mati.

"Kamu yakin ini aman?"

Suara di belakangmu hampir membuatmu memekik ketakutan, kamu berbalik, menemukan sahabat baikmu tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah gedung tua ini. Dari wajahnya saja, kamu tahu benar bahwa pemuda ini tengah menahan rasa takutnya. "nggak usah ikut kalau kamu takut, Kibum," saranmu, meski kamu tahu bahwa Kibum adalah orang yang keras kepala.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Key," Ia memprotes, namun kamu tidak mempedulikannya dan justru melangkah memasuki gedung itu lebih dalam, "dan aku nggak takut, aku cuma khawatir kamu pingsan karena ketakutan di tengah jalan." Kibum menambahkan. Kamu hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan.

Kamu ingat betul kejadian tahun lalu. Saat itu, di pertengahan musim panas, sekolahmu mengadakan acara liburan musim panas, yaitu menginap selama tiga hari di sekolah. Siangnya, kamu dan teman-temanmu bermain dengan asyiknya dan malamnya, begitu selesai api unggun dimatikan dan guru-guru memerintahkan untuk segera tidur, kamu dan teman-temanmu sudah berada di tempat tidur masing-masing, bersiap untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan terbuka membuat teman-temanmu menjerit ketakutan.

"Kibum?" kamu memanggil sosok diambang pintu tersebut, Kibum balas menatapmu, nafasnya tidak beraturan, sepertinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai ruanganmu. Tanpa kamu duga, Kibum berjalan kearahmu dan memelukmu erat, "Jonghyun bodoh, dia kira cerita horor saat malam-malam itu lucu apa? Aku ketakutan setengah mati." Racau Kibum dan kamu hanya menahan tawamu sambil mengelus surai hitamnya.

Langkah kakimu bergema di sepanjang koridor, "kenapa kita nggak ke gunung aja sih? Kita bisa cari pengalaman menegangkan disana, nggak harus kesini." Kibum berkomentar, kamu bisa melihat dari sudut matamu, bahwa Kibum tengah mengelus-elus tengkuknya, ciri ketika ia mulai ketakutan. "perasaanku nggak enak." Tambahnya.

"Udah banyak yang mau ke gunung, kalau kebanyakan orang, jadinya nggak menegangkan." Kamu beralasan, Kibum mengerang pelan, bingung harus membenarkan alasanmu atau justru membalasnya dengan alasan lain. Kibum memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mengawasi punggungmu dari belakang.

"_Hihi, kamu jaga, Sehun!"_

Alismu mengerut, "Kibum, siapa itu Sehun?" kamu berbalik dan Kibum balas menatapmu aneh, "hah? Kamu ngomong apa sih?" tanyanya. Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu dua kali, berharap itu hanya imajinasi liarmu saja.

"_Awas! Aku datang~"_

"_Kyahahaha~ awas Baekhyun~"_

Kali ini kamu menghentikan langkahmu. Dari belakang, bisa kamu rasakan bahwa Kibum mencengkram lengan bajumu erat dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencengkram pundakmu, "u-udah aku bilang, kita harusnya pulang aja!" Kibum berusaha menarik lenganmu, namun kamu terdiam dan hanya menatap pintu di sudut koridor itu. Tempat suara-suara tawa anak kecil berasal.

.

_anata ga kuru no wo  
zutto mattetanda!  
ureshii na! ureshii na!  
__nakayoku asobo?_

_._

_We have been waiting forever  
for your arrival!  
We're so happy! We're so happy!  
Let's play nicely, shall we?_

_._

Kibum mencengkram pergelangan tanganmu erat ketika kamu hendak menyentuh ganggang pintu. "jangan ngelakuin hal-hal bodoh deh, kamu sendiri tahu kalau disini nggak aman. Udah, kita pulang aja!" lagi-lagi, Kibum berusaha menarikmu pergi dari gedung ini.

"Aku nggak mau dapet nilai nol, Kibum, kamu aja sana yang pulang. Udah aku bilang nggak usah ikut kalau kamu takut." Jawabmu. Kamu menghentakkan pergelangan tanganmu, dan cengkraman Kibum terlepas. "kamu tahu nggak, sifat keras kepalamu itu kadang menyebalkan." Kibum bergumam.

"Aku juga bisa berkata hal yang sama buatmu, Kibum." Ujarmu dan memilih untuk tidak merespon protesan Kibum tentang 'panggil aku Key!', tanganmu kembali terjulur dan menggenggam ganggang itu, kemudian membukanya.

Krieeet

Betapa terkejutnya kamu ketika melihat gerombolan anak-anak tengah tertawa dan bermain bersama. Tapi ketika menyadari kehadiranmu, mereka berhenti. Wajah mereka terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya menampakkan senyuman lebar.

"_Noona_! _Noona_! Akhirnya _Noona_ datang! Kita udah nungguin, lho!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Kulitnya putih pucat, bibir merah mudanya menampakkan cengiran lucu, yang menampakkan gusi serta deretan gigi putihnya.

Kibum yang berada di belakangmu, hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kalian… menungguku?" tanyamu lambat-lambat, berusaha mencari sisi masuk akal dari semua kejadian ini. Anak laki-laki dihadapanmu mengangguk, "iya, _Noona_ sama _Hyung_ ikut main, yuk! Semakin banyak orang, semakin seru!" katanya.

"Joonmyeon _Hyung_! Sekarang Tao yang jaga!" anak laki-laki yang lain, yang tingginya hampir sama dengan lehermu, berkata dan menampakkan senyuman lebarnya, ditambah dengan lambaian tangannya yang ramah. Anak laki-laki dihadapanmu mengangguk, dan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangamu, "ayo, _Noona_!"

Sebelum kamu sempat mengikuti langkahnya, Kibum menarik sebelah pergelangan tanganmu, "kamu mau kemana?" tanyanya. Kamu mengangkat bahumu, "aku mau main sama anak-anak ini, kamu ikut nggak?" tanyamu. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Nggak bisa, kamu lupa ya aku harus jemput Taemin dari sekolah? Aku pulang duluan deh, tugas ini aku kerjain kapan-kapan aja." kamu mengangguk, namun sekali lagi, sebelum kamu sempat mengikuti langkah anak yang dipanggil Joonmyeon itu, Kibum menarik pergelangan tanganmu, kali ini sambil berbisik pelan, "aku masih nggak percaya sama mereka. Cepetan pulang, ya?"

"Iya-iya, bawel. Dadaah," dan sebelum Kibum sempat berbicara lebih panjang, kamu mengikuti Joonmyeon yang masih dengan setia menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu.

Dua belas anak, kamu menghitung. Mereka semua memakai pakaian serba putih yang terkesan lusuh dan kotor, namun seakan berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian yang digunakan, wajah mereka tampak ceria dan bahagia.

"_Noona_, kita main permainan kesukaanku, ya?" seorang anak dengan mata bulat berkata, mata itu mengingatkanmu pada rusa-rusa kecil yang manis. Kamu mengangguk pelan dan dia tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Tentu, tapi boleh aku tahu siapa nama kalian?" tanyamu. Si mata rusa mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "aku! Aku! Namaku Xi Luhan!" ucapnya semangat.

"Aku Kim Minseok," anak di sebelahnya yang mempunyai pipi tembam berkata, pipinya kemudian dipenuhi semburat merah, malu, mungkin. Kamu hampir saja mencubit pipi anak itu saking gemasnya.

"Aku Wu Yifan." Anak tertinggi berkata, matanya menatapmu tajam, namun kamu masih bisa melihat kesan lembut dimata itu. Benar-benar tipe ayah yang tegas namun baik, kamu berpikir.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon!" anak yang tadi menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu berkata. Kamu mengangguk, tanda bahwa kamu telah mengenalnya.

"Aku Zhang Yixing," anak dengan lesung pipit berkata. Kamu mengusap rambutnya perlahan, jika kamu mempunyai saudara, anak ini adalah salah satu model saudara yang kamu inginkan. Pendiam dan ramah.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," kamu menatap anak itu agak lama. Matanya dipenuhi kilatan aneh, memberinya kesan jahil sekaligus manis.

"Aku Park Chanyeol!" anak yang tadi memanggil Joonmyeon berkata. Kamu tersenyum, entah kenapa, senyuman anak itu mampu membuat kedua sudut bibirmu ikut tertarik.

"Aku Kim Jongdae!" anak itu menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu, kemudian menggerakkannya keatas dan kebawah secara cepat dengan semangat, kamu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku Huang Zitao," anak bermata panda tersenyum. Meskipun kesannya sedikit dewasa, namun entah kenapa anak ini memberimu kesan polos dan manis. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo," kali ini anak bermata bulat besar lah yang berkata. Ia mengerjap pelan dan kamu hampir saja memekik, karena anak itu sangat lucu, mengingatkanmu pada boneka burung hantu yang menggemaskan.

"Aku Kim Jongin," anak yang memiliki kulit agak gelap berkata. Rambut ikalnya hampir menutupi mata _caramel_nya dan ia tersenyum ramah.

"Dan aku Oh Sehun." Ucap anak terakhir, wajahnya datar, namun matanya terkesan hangat, membuatmu merasa nyaman namun terintimidasi secara bersamaan. Kamu mengangguk-angguk paham, "jadi, kita akan main apa?"

Senyuman di wajah mereka melebar.

"Kita akan bermain mainan kesukaanku," Luhan kembali berkata. Kamu mengangguk, setelah mengusap surai halus milik Luhan perlahan, kamu kemudian bertanya, "memangnya permainan seperti apa yang kamu sukai?" tanyamu lembut.

Luhan tidak merespon, dan hanya menarik pergelangan tanganmu, dan mendudukkanmu di lantai. Ia menautkan tangannya dengan Minseok juga Tao yang berada di sebelahnya, kemudian Minseok menautkan tangannya dengan Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon menautkan tangannya dengan Sehun, dan begitu seterusnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka mengelilingimu yang masih terduduk dengan bingung di lantai.

Kemudian alunan piano terdengar, kamu bisa melihat Yixing tengah duduk dihadapan piano tua yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Jari-jarinya bergerak dengan anggun menelusuri tuts-tuts piano.

_Kagome, kagome, nigerarenu you ni  
kagome, kagome, nani shite asobu no?  
yoake no, ban ni, nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome, kagome_

Alismu mengerut sempurna begitu anak-anak itu mulai menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Jepang. Mereka berjalan memutarimu, masih dengan senyuman lebar yang kini terkesan sedikit ambigu. "uh… teman-teman?" kamu berusaha bertanya, namun mereka tetap berputar dan terus bernanyi.

_"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Alunan piano berhenti, begitu pula dengan langkah anak-anak yang mengelilingimu. Sejenak, kamu berpikir permainan telah selesai, namun kamu tahu kamu salah begitu alunan piano kembali terdengar. Matamu melirik tempat Yixing berada, namun melebar begitu tahu bahwa tangan Yixing sama sekali tidak menyentuh tuts piano, karena…

…kedua tangan Yixing bahkan tidak ada.

Darah mulai menetesi lantai tempat kamu duduk, kamu menelan ludahmu gugup dan dengan segenap keberanianmu, kamu mendongak. Teriakkan lolos dari bibirmu begitu irismu menangkap kesebelas anak itu dengan masing-masing anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Ada yang tidak mempunyai jari, kaki, tangan, mata, bahkan… kepala.

_Circle you, circle you, just so that you can't escape.  
Circle you, circle you, what game shall we play?  
During the night, before daybreak, we can become buddies!  
Circle you, circle you, _

Kamu memejamkan matamu, berharap bahwa kamu masih berada di rumah, di kamarmu dan tidak ada ide bodoh untuk mengunjungi gedung tua ini melintas di otakmu. _Percuma, percuma_, suara anak-anak itu seakan bergema di telingamu. Tawa mereka yang terdengar renyah, senyuman mereka yang terkesan polos dan tanpa beban. _Kenapa?_ Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di pikiranmu. Dan alunan piano kembali berhenti.

_"Who stands behind you right now?"_

Kamu menolehkan kepalamu secara perlahan, dan menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahmu. Kamu bisa melihat bekas jahitan di bibir anak itu, juga bercak-bercak darah segar yang mengalir dari mata indahnya, seakan-akan organ indah itubaru saja mengeluarkan air mata dalam bentuk darah. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, menampakkan pisau kecil namun cukup tajam untuk bisa mengoyak dagingmu.

.

**_twentae_**

**.**

_fukaki mori no shisetsu  
kinjirareta gijutsu  
osanaki nouzui de  
dekiru fushi no myouyaku_

_._

_In an orphanage in a deep forest,  
by a forbidden technique,  
from young children's brain,  
a wonder elixir of immortality can be made._

.

Tawa, sinar matahari, senyuman, damai dan tentram.

Anak-anak berlari, saling mengejar satu sama lain dengan tawa renyah mengiringi. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya begitu matanya melihat punggung Jongdae, direntangkan tangannya jauh-jauh, dan akhirnya telunjuk mungilnya dapat menyentuh punggung itu. "kena! Kena! Kamu jaga, Jongdae!" serunya. Jongdae cemberut, namun kemudian menyeringai begitu melihat sosok Sehun yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Sehun, yang menyadari tatapan aneh Jongdae segera berlari menyelamatkan dirinya diikuti Jongdae dibelakangnya yang meneriakkan 'tunggu! Sehuna!' dengan suara melengkingnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dirinya menatap kesekeliling dan matanya berhenti pada kumpulan anak-anak panti yang tengah mengelilingi seseorang. Mereka memutari orang itu, kikikkan dan senyuman menghiasi wajah cerah mereka. Melihat rambutnya saja, Baekhyun tahu sosok itu. _Songsaenim_, pria tua paruh baya yang merawat anak-anak panti dengan penuh kasih sayang bersama dengan istrinya. Melihat senyuman _Songsaenim_, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

.

_in no kodomotachi wa  
sensei wo kakonde  
warabeuta de asobu  
"Kagome Kagome"_

_._

_The children of that orphanage  
used to surrounded their teacher,  
and while chanting the game song, they used to play  
"Kagome Kagome."_

_._

"_Songsaenim_, _Songsaenim_! Tebak siapa yang berada dibelakangmu sekarang?" salah satu anak panti bertanya, matanya menatap jahil kearah _Songsaenim_ dan tak lama kemudian bibir merah muda anak itu mulai mengeluarkan kikikkan kecil. _Songsaenim_ terlihat berpikir sebentar, matanya menelusuri halaman belakang panti dan menemukan Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil yang tersinggung dibibirnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun-_ah_!" _Songsaenim_ memanggilnya. Baekhyun mengerjap sekali, telunjuknya menunjuk hidungnya sendiri dan _Songsaenim_ mengangguk. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, namun tetap tidak melewati lingkaran yang anak panti lainnya buat. _Songsaenim_ menatapnya sebentar.

"Mereka mencarimu, Baekhyun." Ujarnya, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia tersenyum tulus dan melambaikan tangannya kearah _Songsaenim_ dengan semangat, "aku pergi dulu, _Songsaenim_, sampai jumpa!"

_Songsaenim_ tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun, setidaknya ingat itu."

.

**_twentae_**

**.**

Baekhyun melangkah masuk, menelusuri koridor tua namun penuh memori ini. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu Minseok, anak itu tengah meringkuk dan menangis sesenggukkan di dekat jendela. Baekhyun juga ingat begitu ia menawarkan Minseok untuk bermain bersama teman-temannya, dan dengan hidung juga pipi yang memerah akibat menangis, Minseok mengangguk lemah.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti, matanya menatap pintu yang terletak di sudut koridor ini sebentar sebelum mengumpulkan mentalnya dan membuka pintu itu. Jejeran orang dengan jas putih menatapnya, Baekhyun menelan saliva-nya gugup, dirinya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan para 'dokter' di panti asuhan ini. Seakan-akan ada hal yang terus mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak berada di dekat para 'dokter'.

"Kami sudah menunggumu, Byun Baekhyun. Haruskah kita mulai bermain sekarang?" tanya salah satu 'dokter'. Baekhyun mengerjap sekali, namun kemudian mengangguk dan menyetujui untuk bermain dengan para 'dokter',_ apapun permainan itu_.

Para pria berjas putih itu tersenyum aneh, dan mereka mulai mengelilingi Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk diatas lantai keramik yang dingin, tentu saja dirinya mengetahui permainan ini. Permainan ini merupakan salah satu permainan Baekhyun. Para 'dokter' mulai memutari Baekhyun, salah satu dokter memainkan piano dengan gemulainya. Dan mereka mulai bernyanyi.

_Kagome, kagome, nigerarenu you ni  
kagome, kagome, nani shite asobu no?  
__yoake no, ban ni, nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome, kagome  
__"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Baekhyun baru saja hendak menebak, namun mulutnya membisu begitu melihat para 'dokter' mengeluarkan benda-benda tajam; pisau, garpu, bahkan ada yang membawa gergaji. Dan alunan piano masih terus berlanjut, pertanda bahwa permainan ini belum selesai.

_Circle you, circle you, just so that you can't escape.  
Circle you, circle you, what game shall we play?  
During the night, before daybreak, we can become buddies!  
Circle you, circle you,  
"Who stands behind you right now?"_

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti, beberapa diantara mereka mulai menggenggam lengan juga pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun berteriak, memanggil seluruh nama teman-temannya juga _Songsaenim_, namun tidak ada yang datang. Baekhyun mulai meneriakkan kata tolong, pandangannya mulai kabur karena air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya, salah satu 'dokter' mendecih.

"Haruskah kita jahit mulutnya seperti yang kita lakukan pada Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya, dan air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Chanyeol… Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Baekhyun begitu Baekhyun menginjak panti ini. Chanyeol… Chanyeol yang selama ini Baekhyun kira sudah menemukan keluarganya, kebahagiaannya. Chanyeol… Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun sayangi, _mati ditangan para manusia rakus ini_?

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan begitu merasa pisau ditusukkan ke lehernya, suaranya mati begitu pisau itu bergerak, mengoyak dagingnya dan membelah lehernya. Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat adalah senyuman menjijikkan para 'dokter', dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar adalah tawa mereka, juga seruan mereka tentang mengambil otak anak-anak untuk hidup abadi.

Baekhyun pergi membawa dendam. Dendamnya, dendam Chanyeol, juga dendam anak-anak malang lainnya yang bernasib sama. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah untuk membalaskannya.

.

_ude ga mogetemo atama ga tsuburetemo  
shinenai kodomotachi  
mujaki ni warau_

_._

_Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed,  
the children will not die,  
but simply smile innocently._

_._

**_twentae_**

.

Kamu terbangun dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhmu. Terengah-engah, matamu mencoba untuk mengenali tempat kamu berada. Kamu mendesah penuh kelegaan begitu kamu mengenali tempat ini sebagai kamar tidurmu, dalam hati kamu berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti yang Kibum katakan padamu.

Kamu berdiri, dan membawa kakimu keluar dari kamarmu. Matamu menangkap sosok Ibumu yang tengah terdiam di ruang keluarga dengan mata yang menerawang kearah televisi mati. Kamu duduk disebelahnya, mengusap bahunya lembut, "_Eomma_," panggilmu. Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Eomma_," kamu mencoba memanggilnya lagi, alih-alih menjawab panggilanmu, Ibumu malah menangis. Beliau membenamkan mata sembabnya kepada kedua telapak tangannya, dan mulai meracau, "kenapa? Kenapa kamu tinggalkan _Eomma_, nak? Apa _Eomma_ terlalu memaksamu? Kalau begitu kembalilah, karena _Eomma_ tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kembalilah, nak!"

Tubuhmu menengang secara instan. Seratus persen kamu yakin bahwa kamu adalah anak tunggal, lalu kenapa Ibumu terus menangisimu jika kamu jelas-jelas berada di dekatnya?

Kamu hendak memanggil Ibumu untuk kesekian kalinya, namun tenggorokanmu tercekat. Merasa ada yang aneh, kamu mulai menyentuh lehermu, dan menemukan darah juga bekas potongan. Kamu ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa karena tenggorokanmu robek. Darah mengalir tanpa ampun, membasahi leher, juga baju putih yang kamu kenakan.

Kemudian semuanya gelap.

Alunan piano kembali terdengar. Kali ini kamu tidak lagi berada di rumah, namun di gedung tua itu. Kesebelas anak itu masih mengelilingimu, dan terus bernanyi seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok. Senyuman masih singgah di bibir mereka, meski organ tubuh mereka tak lengkap.

_Kagome, kagome, nigerarenu you ni  
kagome, kagome, nani shite asobu no?  
__yoake no, ban ni, nakama ni nareru ne!  
kagome, kagome  
__"Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Hal terakhir yang kamu lihat adalah seringai Baekhyun yang mengarahkan garpu tepat pada matamu.

_Circle you, circle you, just so that you can't escape.  
Circle you, circle you, what game shall we play?  
During the night, before daybreak, we can become buddies!  
Circle you, circle you,  
"Who stands behind you right now?"_

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**Aku nggak tahu kalau FF ini akan jadi menegangkan atau nggak kalau kalian nggak dengerin lagunya, lagipula ini FF horor pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau jelek ;;A;; sebenernya, aku sendiri ini juga penakut dan phobia sama darah. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini aku banyak ngeliat organ dalam tubuh, terima kasih buat pelajaran Biologi, jadinya… gimana ya? Phobiaku nggak bisa dibilang berkurang juga sih, tapi setidaknya kalau untuk nulis dan baca aku nggak takut lagi .w.**

**Beberapa arti ada yang aku ubah, tapi selebihnya semuanya milik **_**Anime lyrics dot com**_**. Untuk **_**ending**_** sengaja aku buat menggantung dan tidak jelas, tapi intinya, tokoh 'kamu' terjebak sama anak-anak itu. Soal huruf **_**kanji**_** yang jadi judul FF ini, aku ambil dari gugel karena aku cuma tahu sedikit huruf **_**kanji**_**.**

_**Mind to review**_**? ;)**


End file.
